


Blood Will Tell

by DeathRose



Series: Blood Will Tell [1]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Conversations, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Light Angst, Menstruation, Mentioned Past Child Abuse, Romance, Trans Character, Trans Hector (Castlevania), Trans Male Character, discussion of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathRose/pseuds/DeathRose
Summary: Hector has been pushing his girlfriend away at the times when he needs her support the most.





	Blood Will Tell

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Castlevania. It belongs to Konami.

title: Blood Will Tell  
by: DeathRose  
written for: personal reasons  
prompt: n/a

* * *

"Picking them up for your girlfriend?" the cashier asked with an approving nod.

_My girlfriend is a vampire_.

But Hector couldn't say that out loud without opening himself to a line of questioning even more embarrassing than the current one. Admitting that the box of tampons was for _him_ would be to invite comments regarding his own gender and he simply could not deal with that right now. (Not that he dealt with social situations well in general most of the time anyway.)

He gave an awkward smile as he paid for the humiliating but necessary product.

The cashier beamed at him like a proud older brother as he handed Hector the bag, and said, "You're a good man, my dude. She's lucky to have you."

Hector gave an awkward laugh in response and mumbled, "Thanks." Then got out of the store as quickly as possible.

As he walked back home, he couldn't help thinking that if he'd been able to send Carmilla to the store to pick up a box of tampons for him, she would have been able to deal with the awkward questions just fine even if the cashier knew she was a vampire and made awkward blood-related comments.

It wasn't like he could just ask her to do that, though. He still hadn't worked up the nerve to tell her that he was trans. She had only ever known him as Hector, after he'd been adopted by Dracula and Lisa. After the fire.

He was still haunted by the sound of his mother's voice - barely audible over the roar of the flames - yelling his deadname. He hadn't purposely started the fire. Knocking the candle over had been an accident. (It was his mother's fault, actually. She was the one who'd shoved him into the table the candle was sitting on, after telling him 'I wish I'd never given birth to a foul creature like you.') 

He couldn't remember a time when his birth parents had loved him. He'd first discovered his talent for necromancy somewhere around the age of four. The earliest memory he could recall was of bringing a dead cat back to life, and the beating he'd earned for it.

A tear dropped down his face just as he reached the door to his apartment.

"Stupid hormones," he grumbled to himself as he dug in his pocket for his keys, blaming his period for the direction his thoughts had wandered. It was often 'that time of the month' that brought his childhood trauma crashing back down upon him.

As he entered his apartment, a small swarm of resurrected pets came out to greet him. As much as he loved them, he still found himself wishing that he could have his girlfriend's support during this hell week.

* * *

Carmilla frowned as she looked down at her phone and saw that the incoming text was from Hector.

It read: _I miss yiu_

Stark text, devoid of emojis and punctuation, with a typo that indicated he'd sent it quickly before he could change his mind.

She sent back: _You're the one who told me to stay away. No contact for seven days. Remember?_

_Theres a reason for taht_

Another typo, no punctuation. Hector was not normally this sloppy of a texter. It seemed he might finally be working up the courage to confess his secret to her.

Carmilla weighed her options for a moment and decided to take a risky gamble.

_I already know_.

She waited. The reply took a long time to come, and was properly formatted, which meant that Hector had taken time to think about his response this time, and she couldn't be sure whether that was a good thing or a bad thing.

_Know what?_

_I know why you don't want me around for a week_.

After sending her reply, she cursed herself for leaving it too vague and immediately began to type an additional message.

_Although I don't know whether it's because I'm a vampire and you're afraid I wouldn't be able to control myself, or if you're just embarrassed over a bodily function_.

Even though this one was pretty long, she managed to send it before any response to her previous message arrived. Hector's reply came back only thirty seconds later and she wasn't sure whether he'd read the second part of her message before answering or not.

_How did you know?_

_Vampire senses. I can tell by your scent_.

A slightly longer pause between messages this time, during which she could picture him staring in bewilderment at his phone screen before typing out his reply.

_Why didn't you say anything before if you knew?_

_I was waiting for you to bring it up when you were ready_.

The next message didn't arrive for several long minutes and when she read it, she couldn't help wondering how difficult it must have been for him to work up the courage to finally ask.

_Can you come over and take care of me?_

She smiled as she composed a teasing reply.

_Take care of?_ To which she added a short string of emojis which could only be interpreted as lewd.

The response was immediate: _Not like THAT!_

_Oh, really? I've heard it works wonders for cramps_.

For a minute Carmilla wondered if she'd taken it too far. They hadn't done anything even close to sex yet, but now she was starting to wonder whether that was because Hector wasn't ready for it yet or because he'd thought he needed to hide his biology from her.

She was almost ready to leave when the reply popped up. She grinned when she saw it. There were no words in the message. It was just a line of blushing emojis.


End file.
